


but not yet

by melanoradrood



Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [11]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Young Victoria (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: Duke Cassian Andor would love nothing more than to serve the Young Queen Jyn, in any way possible...





	but not yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runakvaed (Nordbo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordbo/gifts).



> AU: Historical ( The Young Victoria )  
> Word Count: 556  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Inspired by [runakvaed's most AMAZING photoset on tumblr](http://runakvaed.tumblr.com/post/176061841423)

He knows what his orders are. He knows what he was trained to do. His Uncle Davits had made it explicitly clear what his mission was in visiting the young Queen, and he knows what is expected of him. He cannot return home a second time without placing himself ahead of all other’s in the Queen’s affections, knows that in time, he is expected to lord over her, to command her, to control her. 

They don’t know. Not Lord Gerrera, not Uncle Davits, none of them. None of them understand that Jyn Erso cannot be commanded, cannot be controlled, cannot be contained. She has a mind of her own, and with each passing day, she becomes more sure of herself, stronger within herself. 

They expect him to command the wind, to control the tide, and he cannot, will not, even if it were possible. 

He knows that he has to leave. He has been sent for, must return. If he lingers any longer, it would be without an invitation. He has the letter in hand for his Uncle, has been dismissed by Jyn… 

When he leaves this time, he shall leave his heart with her, and he fears that he shall never have it back. This time… she must send for him. Were he any other man, were he still the man he was raised to be, it would not hurt so deeply, would not leave a hole within his chest. He would simply be worried for his family, for those that are relying on him. 

Instead, he fears he shall never see her again. 

Her hand is still in his, and he cannot let go. If he leaves her presence, leaves her touch… he needs her to know that he is not playing their game, that this, what is between them, it’s not the ploy of his uncle. It hasn’t been for some time. He had told her truly, that first night. She should find someone to play the game with, that would enhance her moves, not make them for her. 

“Jyn, I would so much like…” 

There’s hope in her eyes, and he pauses for a moment, because he considers asking that which he has no right to ask. Only she may do so, but it’s right there on the tip of his tongue, and he forces himself to swallow it. 

“I would like to be useful to you. If there is ever an opportunity.” 

_Ask me to stay and I will_ , he pleads.  _I will wait for you, for I am already yours. Write to me, let me write to you, at the very least. Do not send me from your sight for forever. Let me stay with you, always._

“I know you would, and one day, I may take advantage of your offer.” There’s pain in her eyes, like she knows how this hurts him, and he forces a sad smile onto his lips, even as his heart breaks. She’s not ready for this, for what he offers, but he knows that she might perhaps feel the same as he does. 

_He loves her._

“But not yet.” 

* * *

When she summons him back to her, he goes eagerly, goes wanting, for he knows that he will remain by her side for the rest of their lives, never to be parted from her again. 


End file.
